


That Time Peter Was Almost Found Out

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friday actually helps a tiny bit, Kinda like a fix-it, May is gone for a while sorry, Multi, Not a lot of interactions with Tony and Peter sorry, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, The Avengers don't know Peter is living with them, This is kinda a mess sorry, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: It's been a month since all the Avengers have been in the Avengers tower together, and still nobody has found Peter yet.Yet.What will happen when Peter slips up and Tony is gone for a little bit?





	That Time Peter Was Almost Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic in the Marvel fandom, hope you enjoy!

Tony had bought back the Tower.

Yes, it had made Happy very angry and paranoid, but Tony didn't really care. He needed to be closer to Peter's school since he got looped into taking care of the kid(?).  
Okay, that needed more context, it didn't even make sense to Tony as he was thinking it.

May had gotten a job out of state. Apparently it paid very well, but she couldn't afford transferring Peter to an other school. The poor boy had no other family, so apparently he was the next closest thing.

Tony didn't know why exactly he was thinking about this now, however. It had all gone down almost a year ago. A whole year. May kept calling in every month, saying it'd just be a couple of days.

And it wasn't.

But she looked happy, and Tony and Peter decided not to call her out on it. Sure, the spider-ling had been bummed out for about a month, but now he and Peter were as close as ever. Peter had a room in the Tower, everything was great.

Until Tony had the great idea to make up with Steve and the rest of the 'rogue' Avengers. Everything was going fine until he realized that Peter could not meet them, it would be a total disaster. Especially if they figured out that Peter was Spider-Man.

So for a month, Peter and Tony had been hanging out in secret. Well, Bruce knew too but he didn't really count.

For a month, Peter hadn't blown his cover. Yet.

 

-

Peter woke up at about 3am, needing a glass of water. Nobody would be up, right?

"Hey Fri, is there anyone in the commons kitchen?" Peter whispers, wanting to make sure before he went out of his room.

"No, Peter. Not currently." Friday says, just as quiet. Even the AI grew to like Peter after a year.

"Thanks." Peter says quietly and climbs out, crawling on the ceiling just in case. He quickly went to the elevator and had Friday bring him down to the kitchen in the commons area. He exited and quietly lowered himself onto the ground.

 

Peter sighs softly in relief and gets his water. He was tired, and he wasn't thinking. Once he was done with his glass, he put it in the sink and decided to clean it later.

 

-

 

Steve was the first one up, as always. What else did you expect? Steve hummed to himself as he looked in the fridge for something to eat. He decided on some yogurt. After eating a whole bowl of that, he went to wash his dishes like a responsible person.

Stevie Boi paused however, when he saw the glass in the sink and sighs softly. Of course somebody didn't wash their glass. He shook his head, disappointed in his teammates for leaving it in the sink. He had been making the Avengers wash their own dishes since he felt like they relied too much on technology.

"Clint, you know it isn't that hard to wash a glass, right?" Steve asks as the archer entered the kitchen.

"No, it isn't. That's why I clean them. That isn't mine." Clint says with a yawn, looking through the cabinets for a sugary cereal.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Nat, this your glass?" Steve asks as said assassin came in.

"Nope." Natasha says simply.

Steve frowned again. Bucky was with him all night, and Sam was out. Rhodey was doing something with Tony, so who could've been?

Steve got a cloth and picked the glass up, careful not to get his fingerprints on it as he went down to the labs.

"Banner, I need you to figure out who used this glass last." Steve says, completely serious as he held out the glass to the doctor, who had been working on some important thing in the lab. But drastic times call for drastic measures.

"U-Oh, okay. It'll take a couple of minutes, maybe half an hour." Bruce says and carefully takes the glass.

It didn't take Bruce too long to figure out who the fingerprints and DNA belonged to. Peter. He cursed slightly under his breath. Luckily Steve had left, so he can just say it was him. Speaking of Steve, the Avenger was trying to go up to Tony's private floor.

"Friday, why can't you let me up?" Steve asks with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Mr.Rogers, but it is not safe for you to go up yet." Friday says simply.

"Not safe? Friday, let me up. Override code 233941." Steve says with a frown.

Peter was lounging in Tony's living room, waiting for the billionaire to come back, it was boring without Tony since he wasn't allowed in the lab alone. He only blew some chemicals up one time, and it didn't even cause that big of a fire.

"Peter, I suggest that you go to your room, Mr. Rogers is going to come up." Friday says, the elevator dinging to suggest that someone was arriving.

Peter cursed and jumped up onto the ceiling, slowly and quietly to his room. He hoped to god that Steve wouldn't look up. His heart thumped loudly as he paused, watching Steve exit the elevator and instantly get confused.

"Where's the danger?" Steve asks, looking around as Peter hurried to his room, making it just in time for Steve to look to the ceiling.

"There was no danger to you, Mr. Rogers." Friday says calmly.

"No danger to me? Are you saying that I was a danger to someone?" Steve asks, just looking more confused.

"Yes, Mr. Rogers. I could not risk it, as Boss phrases it." Friday answers.

"But... I thought Tony and Rhodey wouldn't be back until tonight?" Steve asks slowly, heading to Tony's personal lab.

"Yes, Boss and Mr.Rhodes are still away at the moment." Friday answers simply, flicking the living room TV off that Peter had been watching.

Steve paused and looked to the now silent TV. Everyone else was downstairs.

"Who was up here, Friday?" Steve asks, narrowing his eyes. Someone who shouldn't be, that's who. He abandoned his search for his shield that Tony had been working on, and instead went to see who was on Tony's personal floor.

Peter cursed mentally and slowly shut his door, making no noise except for the clicking of the lock. And that was all it took for the super soldier to march over to the door and knock on it. Steve never got an answer from Friday, which just rose his suspicions more.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Steve asks/demands, knocking on the door again and jiggling the doorknob. "Friday, let me into this room." Steve demands, trying to get into the room again. Peter was inside, holding his breath as he tried to decide what to do.

"Access to that room is unavailable to you, Mr. Rogers. I'm afraid no override is in use to let anyone into that room." Friday answers.

"Who is in the room, Friday?" Steve asks, loosing some of his patience.

"Nobody is in the room currently." Friday says. Peter had gotten into his suit and climbed out onto the building, so technically he wasn't in the room.

Steve decided to accept this answer, knowing that the AI was programmed not to lie to him. He looked back to the living room, still indecisive. Did Tony just leave it a mess before he left? Most likely.

He sighs softly to himself and got his shield from the lab, and went back downstairs to tell everyone what happened.

 

-

After Steve was done recounting his weird encounter with whatever was up in Tony's private floor, almost all the Avengers were all on edge and ready to find the thing and defend their home. Except Bruce.

The scientist wasn't scared or on edge at all, which just rose suspicions and everyone decided that he wasn't to be trusted.

Then Clint came up with a terrible, yet probable scenario.

"Guys, what if Tony has a secret kid?" Clint asks, eyes wide.

"No, no, I would've saw him go into the room, right?" Steve asks, shutting the idea down. Though it was still completely probable.

"Boss requests for me to tell you that he will not be in for a couple of days." Friday informs the group.

"Great. We have enough time to figure out what the hell that was." Natasha says simply.

"It was probably nothing. You've been on edge since you got here, Steve. I'd let it go. Let's order pizza." Sam says, Clint nodding.

And so that's what the Avengers did. Most forgot about the problem at hand, but Steve, Bucky and Natasha were all still wondering.

 

That had been too close for comfort for Peter. He almost had gotten found out.


End file.
